Bubble Guppies
Bubble Guppies is a TV Series that aired in 2011 to 2016. Summary Theme Song/Intro Sound Effects Used *Hollywoodedge, Bird Duck Quacks Clos PE020501 (Heard often in "Bubble Duckies!.") *Hollywoodedge, Bird Hawk Single Scre PE020801 (Heard once in "The Cowgirl Parade!.") *Hollywoodedge, Bird Parrot VariousS PE021301 (Heard once in "Bubble Puppy!" and "X Marks the Spot.") *Hollywoodedge, Boings For Impacts CRT016701 (Heard once in "Come to Your Senses!.") *Hollywoodedge, Chickens Clucks Farm AT084301 (Heard once in "Batterball!.") *Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 (Heard often in "The Sizzling Scampinis!" and "The Elephant Trunk a Dunk!.") *Hollywoodedge, Fire Truck Siren Clos PE081501 *Hollywoodedge, Goat Baas Close Persp PE025101 (Heard once in a high pitch.) *Hollywoodedge, Gusts Heavy Cold Wind PE031601 (Heard once in "The Cowgirl Parade!.") *Hollywoodedge, Hawk Redtailed Scree AT082801 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 (Heard twice in "The Spring Chicken is Coming!" and "Bubble Duckies!") *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 (Heard once in "The Bubble Bee-athalon!.") *Hollywoodedge, Owl Great Horned Hoot AT083001 (Heard once in "The Legend of Twigfoot!.") *Hollywoodedge, Police Wailer Siren PE080801 (Heard once in "Firefighter Gil to the Rescue!." and often in "The Police Cop-etition!") *Hollywoodedge, Screams 1 Woman Singl PE133501 *Hollywoodedge, Single Frog Croak Cl CRT013001 (Heard once in "The Running of the Bullfrogs!.") *NELVANA STOMACH GROWL (Heard often in "Swimtastic Check Up!" when Molly, The Mayor, Gil, Deema, and Nonny's stomachs growled. It was also heard once in "Only the Sphinx Nose!" when Goby's stomach growled.) *Sound Ideas, BIRD, DUCKS - MALLARD: TWO DUCKS CALLING, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, BIRD, GOOSE - BUFF GOOSE: CALLING, GEESE, ANIMAL 01 *Sound Ideas, BIRD, HAWK - SINGLE HAWK SCREECHING, ANIMAL, *Sound Ideas, BIRD, PARROT - SMALL: SINGLE CALL, ANIMAL 02 *Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROBIN - CALLING, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 01 Heard in the following episodes: **"Have A Cow!" (Heard often) **"Bubble Duckies!" (Heard once) **"We Totally Rock!" (Heard once) **"Batterball!" *Sound Ideas, BIRD, SILKY CHICKEN - RAPID CALLS, ANIMAL (Heard once in "The Grumpffish Special!.") *Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS (Heard once in "Bubble Kitty!' and "A Very Guppy Christmas!.") *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - BASS FIDDLE RISE *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING, (Heard once in "The Spring Chicken is Coming!.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, CAT - MEOW, ANIMAL 03 (Heard once in "Haunted House Party!.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SLIDE - SHORT VIOLIN SLIDE UP *Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 01 (Heard often in "Bubble Kitty!") *Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 02 (Mostly when a cat appears in the episode, the cat will make this sound, along with Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 01, 03, and 04.) *Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 03 (Heard often in "Bubble Kitty!" and once in "The Oyster Bunny!.") *Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 04 (Heard often in "Bubble Kitty!" and once in "Bubble Puppy!") *Sound Ideas, CHICKEN - BARNYARD, C.U. CLUCK, SQUAWK, FLAP, ANIMAL, BIRD (Heard once in "Get Ready for School!", "The Police Cop-etition!" and "The Oyster Bunny!.") *Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 01 (Heard often in "Have a Cow!" and "The Triple Track Train Race" when some cows were in the way) *Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02 (Heard once in "Bubble Puppy" and "Batterball!", and often in "Have a Cow!") *Sound Ideas, CRASH, METAL - SMALL METAL PIECES DROPPING (Heard once in "Gup, Gup, and Away!".) *Sound Ideas, DOG, DOBERMAN - BARKING, ANIMAL, KENNEL *Sound Ideas, DOG, MIXED BREED - LARGE DOG, BARKING, ANIMAL (Used within Bubble Puppy.) *Sound Ideas, DOG, MIXED BREED - LARGE DOG, WHINING, ANIMAL 04 *Sound Ideas, DOG, MIXED BREED - MEDIUM DOG, BARKING, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, FIREWORKS - SEQUENCE OF FIREWORKS, EXPLOSION (Heard once in "Super Shrimptennial Celebration!" during the celebration. This is a redone version of the sound.) *Sound Ideas, FROG, BULLFROG - CROAKING, ANIMAL, AMPHIBIAN 02 (Heard once in "The New Doghouse.") *Sound Ideas, GUN, RICOCHET - RICOCHET: SINGLE SHOT, BULLET 01 (Used when a character zips away.) *Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 04 (Heard four times in "The Cowgirl Parade!.") *Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 06 (Heard three times in "The Cowgirl Parade!.") *Sound Ideas, HORSE - INTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 01 *Sound Ideas, HORSE - INTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 02 (Heard three times in "The Cowgirl Parade!" and heard four times in "A Very Guppy Christmas!.") *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Heard once in "Bubble Baby!") *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING (Heard once in "Bubble Baby!") *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, LAUGH - SQUEALING: CHILD *Sound Ideas, MAGIC - HALO MATERIALIZE, SHORT (Heard once in "Haunted House Party!.") *Sound Ideas, NOISEMAKER - HORN: TOOT, PARTY, TOY *Sound Ideas, PIG - SNORTING, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, PLUCK, CARTOON - VAROOP (Heard once in "Build Me a Building!", "Ducks in a Row!", "The Elephant Trunk-a-Dunk!", "Swimtastic Check-Up!" and "Bubble Kitty!.") *Sound Ideas, SEAL LION - BARKING, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "The Oyster Bunny!.") *Sound Ideas, SHEEP - ADULT CALLING, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, SIREN - SIREN, POLICE, AMBULANCE, FIRE TRUCK 01 *Sound Ideas, SIREN - 'WAIL' SIREN, POLICE, AMBULANCE, FIRE TRUCK 01 (Heard once in "Firefighter Gil to the Rescue!.") *Sound Ideas, TAKE, CARTOON - TUBE TAKE (Heard once in "The Oyster Bunny!.") *Sound Ideas, TIGER - SIBERIAN TIGER: GROWLS, SNARLS, ANIMAL, CAT *Sound Ideas, WIND - HOWLING AND WHISTLING (Heard once in "Guppy Movers.") *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT (Heard once in "Costume Boxing!.") *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - SHORT BABOO ZIP (Heard once in "Super Shrimptennial Celebration!".) Image Gallery Bubble Guppies/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:TV Shows Category:Shows That Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Dimension) Category:Shows That Use BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING Category:Shows That Don't Use Man Yells Mediumhig Category:Shows That Use Screams 1 Woman Singl Category:Nickelodeon Shows